swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 49
Synopsis "The Summoning" After rescuing John Constantine from drowning in mud, and thus simultaneously allowing the Brujería's messenger bird to escape, Swamp Thing is surrounded by the Brujeria's remaining members. He forces Constantine back through the caves to the surface, and then brings the roots of the great rain forest above to pierce through the chamber walls, killing all of them. Constantine and Swamp Thing split up, hoping to recruit people who can help them deal with the coming Great Darkness, since its coming cannot be prevented. Constantine visits Baron Winters in Georgetown, and tricks him into giving up his house as a base for the team he is building. Meanwhile, the bird's passage through the spirit realms attracts the attention of Doctor Fate, Doctor Occult, and Cain and Abel. Meanwhile, Swamp Thing drifts into The Green, and heads beyond it into the region of the just dead. There, he encounters both Deadman and the Phantom Stranger. Together, the three of them head further into the spirit realm in search of those who can help them. Constantine tracks down Sargon the Sorcerer, and manipulates him into joining the team, after name dropping Baron Winters. Later, he visits the home of John Zatara and his daughter Zatanna. The magician is reluctant, but Zatanna, who once had a romantic relationship with Constantine, is more than eager. Her father decides to accompany them, if only to keep Constantine's hands off of her. Swamp Thing and company seek out the Spectre, only to discover that they have been walking on his massive chest for quite some time. He admits that he saw the bird fly by, but allowed it to pass by, in the hopes that the Great Darkness would pose a worthy challenge to him. This perplexes the group, but they are happy at least, to have his help. They later pass through the gates of Hell, in search of Etrigan. Etrigan is already aware of the danger, and appears before them. He admits that many of the higher demons prefer the devil they know, and will fight the Great Darkness, though many of the lower demons are excited about the new evil's arrival. Back at Winters' estate, the assembled occultists mingle. Constantine attempts to convince his friend Steve Dayton to put on his Mento Helmet and try to make contact with the spirit realm. Reluctantly, Steve complies, but his consciousness is drawn to the bird's path through Hell. He manages to touch the minds of Swamp Thing and his friends, but again, he is drawn away to the bird's mind. He realizes that the bird was once human, but the chaos fires of hell are so powerful that she can no longer hold the pearl in her beak. She burns to death, but even so, the message is delivered. The Great Darkness has been summoned. Appearances "The Summoning" *Swamp Thing *John Constantine *Brujería *Great Darkness *Judith (as a bird) *Demons Three **Abnegazar **Ghast **Rath *Cain *Abel *Baron Winters *Mento *Deadman *Etrigan *Doctor Occult *Phantom Stranger *Sargon the Sorcerer *Spectre *Dr. Fate *Zatara *Zatanna Locations *South America **Argentina *Washington, D.C. **Georgetown **Wintersgate Manor *Halfway Territories *Hell Concepts *The Green Items *Mento Helmet *Helmet of Fate Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *John Constantine shares a kiss with Zatanna. See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 49 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-49-the-summoning/4000-26856/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 49] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues